1. Field
Aspects relate to an image forming apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which is capable of reducing power consumption in a standby state and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus which generates, prints, receives, and transmits image data, and includes a printer, a scanner, a copier, a facsimile machine and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) incorporating the functions of the aforementioned devices into a single device.
Recently, an attempt to reduce power consumption in a normal operation state in which the image forming apparatus normally operates is made along with an attempt to reduce power consumption in a standby state in which the image forming apparatus does not perform a specific operation, that is, to reduce standby power.
The standby power refers to power which is always consumed regardless of the normal operation of the image forming apparatus. Currently, there is a movement to limit such standby power within a specific range as a policy and reducing the standby power is of importance to the extent that a product requiring high standby power will be prohibited from being manufactured in the future.
Therefore, there is a necessity to reduce standby power during a process in which a normal operation state is converted into a standby state or vice versa.